


Neural Handshake

by emperorzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorzyx/pseuds/emperorzyx
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was a new cadet in the





	Neural Handshake

"Yeol!

"Chanyeol!"

No response.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol responded with a groan only to turn on his side. Annoyed, his sister, Yoora, grabbed the pillow underneath his head and slipped it away from him with a firm tug. The male let out a screech of annoyance and sat up, eyes squinted. He was still drowsy, his appearance haggard, and the eyebags he was known for were still as iconic as ever. But despite the latter's actions, Yoora smiled heartily.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Yoora asked, pressing Chanyeol's face in between her hands. Furrowing his brows, Chanyeol let out a whine, his consciousness slowly slipping away. Seeing her brother slip away, Yoora slapped both of her hands on Chanyeol's face knocking him awake. 

"What the hell, Yoo!" Chanyeol whined. "It's the day we find you a compatible partner, you idiot!" 

Bitterness filled Chanyeol's heart and mind immediately. "I-I already told you, I don't w-want to drift anymore! Just let me train them!" Yoora scoffed, sitting beside her brother with snaking an arm on his broad shoulders. 

"You're too young to give up now, Yeol. You're only 24 and just because Sa--" Yoora stopped and swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat, "...just becuse he left doesn't mean you can abandon that dream."

"Nothing will change my mind."

"Think about it. He would be sad if you gave up that dream, wouldn't he. And to think that it would come to a pitiful end because of him."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Yoora!"

"Chanyeol," Yoora cried, her voice breaking, "I cant stand seeing you like this anymore! You're always sad, you've given up your dream as a kid, and you're....I feel like you're so..so much differnt now. I feel like I've lost my only brother."

"Shut up."

"Look at yourself now! You were always so happy and now you're cold. You're so cold to me, to everyone and it hurts!"

"Yoo..ra.."

"See, there's some early morning angst now!" 

The piercing silence between the siblings could cut through layers of cloth. "Wether you like it or not, I am going to work my ass off to get you a compatible partner. Get ready." 

Yoora walked out of Chanyeol's room, slamming the door shut behind her. Chanyeol jumped, his hands clawing at the white linen sheets of his bed. Small clear pearls formed at the side of the giant's eyes as he stared at the dull cemented floor. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned on thr cemended wall right beside his bed. Chanyeol let out a dYoora leaned on the metal door as she let out a sigh.


End file.
